Syn Maxwell
Syn Maxwell is the Doctor for the Dread Pirates. In his home country, he was perceived as a quack and became known as Miracle Max, though his unconventional methods have proven to be quite beneficial to his crew. His crew will often refer to him simply as Syn. Appearance Syn Maxwell is a short young man who has black hair that goes down to his eyes. He constantly wears a large gas mask that covers his entire face and makes his eyes glow red. He only likes to wear black or dark grey clothing, which tends to make his skin appear to be grey under most lighting. He usually wears a black muscle shirt underneath an open grey hoody, a black pair of jeans and grey sneakers. Personality Maxwell is an overly suspicious person who constantly comes up with various conspiracy theories. When he was only five years old, he began to think that the Marines were spreading different poisonous substances into the air that only people associated with the World Government had vaccines for, so as to better control the public. Since then, he started wearing his gas mask. Due to this suspicious nature of his, Maxwell is especially introverted. He doesn't make friends very easily, and will actively push other people away from him, preferring solitude. For the first 17 years of his life, the only person who he trusted was his father. Rak Roberts managed to break through though, causing him to join the pirate crew, and the rest slowly came to be his friends as well. He doesn't particularly care about helping people, and only would heal people for the reason of testing out his knowledge. Because he doesn't care about saving lives, he tends to use his knowledge of the human body to efficiently kill his opponents in battle. This doesn't extend to people that have managed to make their way into his circle of trust though, as he will always try to save his crew mates when necessary. History Maxwell was born in the West Blue; his mother being an ordinary citizen while his father was a pirate in the infamous Happo Navy. After his wife was killed by pirates, Syn Dreyar left the life of piracy to raise his young son in his wife's home country. Dreyar wasn't a prominent member of the Happo Navy, though he had still gained sufficient knowledge of Hasshoken, their signature martial art, for him to pass it on. He trained his son in the use of Hasshoken, so that Maxwell could protect himself while Dreyar wasn't around. Maxwell wasn't especially fond of learning the martial art, being more interested in learning how the human body works, though went through with the training without complaint for his father's sake. As he learned more about medicine on his own, he began to get curious about if he could actually apply the things he learned. In order to find out, he would test his knowledge on unsuspecting guinea pigs and would observe the results. He helped several people this way, and worsened the conditions of several more people. This gave him somewhat of a reputation; some people claimed he was a genius doctor while others said he was a quack that would get you killed, both of which were partially true. He began to get people coming to him for healing, as there wasn't an actual doctor within the city that he lived. This caused his reputation to grow, with people not just calling him a quack, but a witch doctor as well. The only thing that stopped the discontent people from venting their frustrations through against the quack was the seemingly monstrous strength of Maxwell and his father. However, the number of people who were almost miraculously cured kept the sick and injured coming to Maxwell. Eventually he started to be known as Miracle Max by everyone in town, even those that had bad experiences with him. This was because they would say that is would be a miracle if you came away healthy, but knew that you were more likely to find a miracle by the quack doctor than out in the rest of the world. By the time he was 17 years old, and the traffic for his services was started to overwhelm the introvert, the pirate Roberts arrived on the island. He managed to befriend Maxwell and convinced him to join him out to sea. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities As the Doctor for the Dread Pirates, Maxwell is considered an ordinary crew member without special authority. Just like his fellow crew mates however, he is given full control over his jobs responsibilities. Thus whenever anyone within the crew is injured or sick, he makes all decisions on the matter. This is one particular field that Roberts doesn't ever give his input for, despite having the authority to do so as Captain. Maxwell is a talented doctor who is capable of doing things that would be considered impossible by most others in the field. When he was working on people back home, he would use his patients as guinea pigs in order to try out different theories. Some would work while many others would be complete failures. Through those years of trial and error, Maxwell has gained a wealth of knowledge which he puts to use for his crew, and whenever he has something new he wishes to try out, he tests it out before using it on any of the Dread Pirates. Maxwell prefers to stay away from drugs, and mainly focuses on acupressure. By poking different spots with his fingers, he can work wonders on the human body, especially when he combines it with his Hasshoken. With the vibrations created with the martial art, he is able to break up blood clots, increase circulation, and even perform an ultrasound. Physical Capabilities Max isn't an overly strong person, and is generally considered to be a little weak by the standards of pirates who reach the Grand Line. However, that being said, he is still stronger than most ordinary people. His speed is much the same as his strength, being faster than ordinary people, but slower than the majority of people who battle within the Grand Line. This would leave him at a disadvantage in a fight if he were to only rely on his strength and speed, even against those who can only be classified as underlings. But among his physical capabilities, his agility and endurance keep him from being put at too large of a disadvantage, even against some stronger foes. By making use of his agility, he can trick people into believing that he is much faster than he really is. He is very agile, capable of completely changing directions while still moving at full speed. By doing this, his opponent may miss that he has turned to move a different way, still following the path he was originally moving on with their eyes, causing them to think he has reached superhuman speeds. His endurance is also considerably high allowing him to fight at full strength over long periods of time. This can let him wear stronger opponents down before he goes in to finish the fight, or to take down large numbers of weaker opponents. He achieved this endurance as a result of his Hasshoken training. Fighting Style Maxwell's fighting style revolves around two main points: his knowledge of a human body's weaknesses, which gets exploited through his acupressure; and the martial art he inherited from his father, Hasshoken. Due to the limits of his physical strength, the shock waves that Maxwell creates with Hasshoken are quite weak, being incapable of causing massive damage. This has forced him to come up with a unique way of using it. The conclusion he had come to was to combine his Hasshoken with the precision of his acupressure. By using his agility, he can slip past his opponents defenses, and proceed to poke their bodies. By focusing his Hasshoken through the tip of his finger as opposed to a fist, it becomes less spread out and more concentrated. This makes his shock waves smaller, but more powerful. Through his practiced precision, he can kill with a single poke, e.g. by severing the brain from the spinal chord. Or if he can't find a fatal opening, he can cause the opponents to lose the use of a limb or two by targeting major nerves. Despite this all, he is still considered to be the weakest member of the crew. Other Skills Relationships Crew Bounty |} Trivia References Behind The Scenes *His alias is a reference to Miracle Max from The Princess Bride. Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Dread Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Humans